


至死不渝

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi





	至死不渝

洛基坐在溪水边，膝盖上摆着一本看起来十分厚重的古书，正专心致志地读着，手指不时在书页上滑动，指尖偶尔闪烁着金色的魔法火花。索尔找到他时，他一只手撑着身下柔嫩的草地，另一只手轻轻翻动书页，阳光正好，他的手指白皙修长，皮肤在光线下几乎透明。他低着头，黑发梳理得整整齐齐，袍褂一丝不苟，就连领口都遮挡得严严实实。看着这样的弟弟，索尔不由得想起了母亲芙丽嘉曾半开玩笑地抱怨洛基过分早熟，才不过八百岁的年纪，就已经远胜索尔，让她过早失去了抚育幼子的乐趣。若是往常，索尔说不定会说笑几句，开开洛基的玩笑，但这会儿看着他专心致志的兄弟，索尔一反常态地安静下来，贴着洛基坐下，瞟了一眼他膝头那本满是晦涩艰深文字的古籍：“你在看什么？”

“一本上古时期魔法的研究。”洛基看了一眼挨着自己坐下的索尔，索尔似乎刚从演武场回来，，满头大汗，胸口的铠甲上裂了一块，垂下来，在索尔结实的胸膛上晃来晃去。他的金发都被汗水打湿了，拧成一团，堆在脖子上。索尔看起来不是很自在，似乎很想跳进溪水里畅快地洗个澡。

“你看得懂吗？”索尔勉强认得那都是古如恩文字，这些东西如今早已失传，除了饱学大儒，没人会理会这些淹没在历史中的文字。洛基点了点头：“母亲说要窥探法术的奥妙，就该多懂一些文字。”

“妈妈说的总是对的，”索尔笑着点头，挨着洛基躺下，枕着茵茵绿草，望着橙色的天空，“可是你总是待在这里读书，要闷坏了。我打算去狩猎，你要一起来吗？”

洛基一怔，两人幼时倒是经常出去冒险，阿斯嘉德的广阔天地对两个年少气盛、一心冒险的王子来说再适合不过，也不知从何时开始，索尔身边围绕的朋友越来越多，弟弟的关注不再是他唯一在乎的东西。更何况比起在泥水地里追逐野鹿、睡在爬满虫蛇的沼泽，洛基更乐意待在深宫中，安安静静地看一本好书、享受宫人的服侍。渐渐的索尔不再主动邀他一道冒险，九界中曾经流传着两位王子的大名，如今人们只谈论索尔与他无敌的四位勇士了。索尔侧头望着洛基，脸带微笑：“我们好久没有一起出去玩乐了，难道你不想念我们那些旧日时光吗？”

洛基微微一笑：“你是说你在九界之中四处惹是生非，而我不得不替你收拾残局？”

“我可不记得那些，”索尔爽朗地笑起来，“来吧，洛基，会很有趣的，别告诉我你不想念华纳海姆的温泉、亚夫海姆的美酒，还有那些矮人们做的小玩意——”

洛基合上书本，手指动了动，那本书便消失在虚无中，索尔看惯了他的小把戏，对这点法术不以为意，继续努力游说弟弟与他一同踏上一场心血来潮的冒险：“咱们这就出发，就算过几个月再回来，父亲也不会有什么意见的。”

“父亲确实对你尤为宽容——”洛基止住话头，不想如此明确地表达自己的嫉妒，而是转而打量索尔身上称得上狼狈不堪的铠甲，“如果现在出发，你这副模样未免有失观瞻。”

索尔向来不怎么在意自己的穿戴，看到洛基调笑的目光，不由打量了一下自己，他的铠甲确实破裂得不成模样，身上也都是灰土，周身粘满汗水，想必气味也不怎么好闻，他这时才意识自己如此躺在洛基身边未免有些失礼，讪讪地往旁边滚了一下，拉开两人间的距离：“那么今天晚餐后出发？”

洛基思索片刻，觉得还是别违拗索尔的好，他的兄长难得如此兴致盎然，洛基近来也觉得阿斯嘉德平淡得有些无趣，尽管他仍觉得在深宫中养尊处优胜过在九界中四处漂泊，但偶尔消遣一回倒也无妨。若说他不曾怀念与索尔的幼年时光，实在言不由衷，洛基转了转碧绿的眼珠，脸上露出一个微笑：“好吧，那就晚饭后。”他站起来，拍打袍子上的草叶，索尔没有想到他竟然如此爽快便同意与自己外出游乐，兴高采烈地站起来，不顾自己周身狼狈，搂住了洛基的肩膀：“弟弟，你着实令我愉快！”

洛基微微一笑，他只要迈出一步，便能钻出索尔的怀抱，但他却一动不动，任兄长蹭得他周身灰土。

晚餐过后，索尔兴致勃勃来到洛基的寝宫，在外出游玩这方面他实在经验丰富，早已偷偷换上不引人瞩目的猎装，他平时不喜欢打理胡须，浓密的毛发遮挡了他仍略带几分稚气的脸庞，再加上从侍从那儿弄来的猎装，他看起来就像个寻常的阿斯嘉德猎人。洛基可比索尔周到得多，他见索尔两手空空，笑着摇摇头，慢条斯理将自己要带的东西一样一样打理好。索尔不耐烦地把玩他床边小桌子上摆着的几样小玩意，不小心弄掉了一只盒子，连忙捡起来，一脸歉意地看着盒子里滚落出来的东西。那是一对金色的甲虫标本，几乎有半只手掌大小，背壳浑圆坚实，可惜一只滚在地板上，壳裂开了，露出背甲下黑色的骸骨。索尔不知所措地捧着那对甲虫，“弟弟……”

洛基看了一眼被他弄坏的标本，无可奈何地叹了一口气，“那是母亲送我的……”他没再说下去，礼物固然珍贵，但索尔并非有意为之，他也知道兄长一向粗疏，就连自己的东西都毫不经心。他从索尔手里小心地拿起那只损坏的甲虫，仔细打量背部的裂痕。索尔听说这对标本来自芙丽嘉便更为不安：“弟弟，实在抱歉，我该如何补偿你？”

洛基摇摇头，“这是长在世界之树上的奥德利多尔。”他惋惜地轻轻抚摸那条裂痕，将它重新放回盒子里，与那只仍完好的甲虫摆在一起，“这种甲虫很难捕捉到，母亲也是费了很大力气才找到的。”他把盒子摆回原本的位置，转头看垂头丧气的索尔，“别担心，哥哥，我不会告诉母亲的。”

“我不是怕这个……”索尔嘟囔着说，“弟弟，我发誓一定会为你找到更好的标本。”

“别放在心上了。”洛基随手将包好的东西藏入魔法之中，站起来匆匆换上一件没那么精致的外套，“你还要不要出门？再拖延下去，海姆达尔可就要向父亲告密了。”

索尔与洛基并肩离开宫室，他回头望了一眼那个被他摔坏的盒子，盒子孤零零躺在洛基床头的小柜子上，他回过头，看到洛基低头一言不发，到底压不住心中的好奇：“那对虫子有什么特别？母亲为什么要大费周章买来？”

“奥德利多尔，顾名思义，据说永不死亡，”洛基拉着索尔在宫室中穿梭来去，躲开巡夜卫兵的耳目，“这些小家伙有个很有意思的地方，他们一旦选择伴侣，就终身不离不弃，至死不渝。它们汲取世界之树的精华，不死不灭，要杀死它们，唯一的办法就是同时弄死一对伴侣，否则的话，每次乌尔德泉水淌过世界之树，它们就会复活。”他小声说，看索尔听得目瞪口呆，又忍不住笑出了声，“傻瓜，这当然是传说而已。实际上它们只是特别巨大、有金质的背甲罢了。”

索尔讪讪一笑，跟着洛基沿着小路通往那些只有洛基熟知的密道，“你总是把故事讲得绘声绘色，不能怪我当真。不过弟弟，如果这对甲虫是你的心爱之物，就算走遍九界，我也会为你找到替换。”

“你弄坏了其中一只，再也没办法修补了，”洛基叹了口气，“它们活着的时候是伴侣，死后依然如此，换了其中任何一只，都没有什么意义。”他平时并不会如此多愁善感，但他确实十分喜欢那份礼物，索尔的莽撞让他心中不快，又无法真的对他发泄，因此洛基不再开口，率先走上一条漆黑的小路。索尔沉默了，跟着洛基走进通道，那只甲虫的背甲开裂的模样不知为何始终浮现在他眼前。兄弟两人并肩穿越甬道，当索尔意识到时，他们已经远离阿斯嘉德，站在一条溪水边。溪水是深黑色的，水中穿梭着雪白肥大的鱼类，岸边满是尖利的岩石及褐红色的沙砾。索尔眺望四周，发现这片平原十分宽广，一眼望不到尽头，他们的世界似乎只剩下这片沙砾与黑水，索尔瞪大双眼，望着身畔的洛基：“我说要出来冒险，可没说要来这个鬼地方。”

洛基踢了踢脚下的石头，“你不会后悔的，哥哥，跟我来吧。”说着沿着溪水逆流而上。索尔想到那对甲虫，愧疚作祟，便拿出罕有的耐心，老老实实地跟着洛基往上游走，“这是哪里？你带我来这儿又有什么打算？”

“你走遍九界，却从未来过这里？”洛基微微一笑，“你无非想要狩猎，显显你的本事。别小看这个地方，哥哥，我保证就算九界最好的猎手也不会对这里失望的。”

索尔觉得洛基未免夸大其词，这块土地过分安静，索尔只能听到潺潺的流水声及鱼游动的声音，除此之外，四野一片安静，好似一片死地。他将信将疑地看着洛基的侧脸，洛基脸上毫无表情，一双眼睛十分专注地望着前方淡紫色的天空，看似漫不经心地说：“沿着这条溪水逆流而上，包你能打到九界最大的猎物。”

索尔听到有猎物可打，不由得起了精神：“这儿有什么是你需要的吗？”

“现在我还不知道，”洛基回答，“你不是想要心血来潮地玩个通快吗？干嘛还要问东问西？”他语带调侃，声音十分柔和，尽管语气不怎么恭敬，但索尔也不生气，“哎，弟弟，九界之中还是你最了解我。真可惜你从不陪我出来游玩。”

洛基对此一言不发，他的两只手背到身后，盯着脚下的岩石，其实除了懒于跟随索尔四处流浪之外，他也渐渐意识到诸神之父奥丁对索尔的言行并不总是赞成，洛基对自己与索尔之间的差距心知肚明，若要博得诸神之父的欢心，自然不得不加倍谨言慎行，但他不会对索尔袒露这番心声，正相反，洛基不想就这个话题继续谈论下去，溪水恰在此时转了个弯，水边显出一个巨大无比的浅坑，索尔望着那个浅坑，意识到那似乎是某种三爪生物的足迹，大得足可容下他们两个人。索尔跳进浅坑中四处查看，湛蓝色的双眼因兴奋而闪闪发亮：“这就是你说的九界最大的猎物？”

“难道你不曾听说过林德龙的恶名吗？”洛基微笑着回答，“现在正是它们的繁殖季节，这些家伙脾气正暴躁呢，你该带武器来的。”他话音未落，脚下的巨石便被掀翻，沙砾飞扬，尘烟四起，一只怪头怪脑的巨龙跃出地面，大地龟裂，溪水呼啸，庞大的林德龙咆哮着冲向了索尔。那家伙的尾巴先于身体甩了过来，索尔向旁跃开，林德龙的尾部覆盖着坚硬的鳞片，长满了尖利的倒刺，索尔怀疑就算自己手持利剑，也难以斩断那些厚如岩石的鳞甲。他一时不知道该如何对付这头巨兽，只得四下逃窜，洛基则站在溪水边一块岩石上，好整以暇地看着索尔挨打。

“这家伙怎么不打你？”索尔气喘吁吁地大喊，洛基袖手旁观，显然十分享受兄长的狼狈，“我很有分寸，可没踩到它埋藏的蛋。”

索尔在心中咒骂洛基的狡猾，眼前这只林德龙已经被惹怒了，张开血盆大口冲索尔喷吐火焰。索尔被它追得蛮性大发，不管不顾，停下脚步，趁它又一次冲向自己时一把抓住了他头顶的利角，提起拳头揍上了它的眼睛。林得虫负痛狂吼，咆哮着试图张开嘴巴，但索尔不顾烧灼，牢牢抱着它的嘴，另一只手死命捶打它的眼睛。巨龙昂起头，试图将索尔甩开，但索尔抱得很紧，它拿索尔毫无办法，便展开翅膀，冲向高空。洛基正要它离开巢穴，一见林德龙飞远，他便跳进地表裂缝，没费多大力气就找到了岩壁间的巢穴。巢穴内填满了兽骨，腥臭难闻，洛基皱起鼻子，目光在巢穴内那几枚卵中来回巡视。这几枚卵都很大，即使洛基双手合拢也很难将它们抱起。卵大都是深黑色的，只有一枚黑中带绿，在黑暗中闪闪发光。洛基盯着那枚卵看了片刻，小心翼翼将它从巢中抱出来，藏入自己的魔法空间，这才跳出地缝。地表上索尔正与野兽打得兴高采烈，他的拳头不停不停招呼在林德龙的头脸上，自己周身也都是利爪留下的血痕。尽管洛基很乐意看到索尔吃瘪，但他已经达到目的，急于离开，更何况索尔手无寸铁，若当真伤在林德龙手下，海姆达尔一定又会多嘴。因此洛基抬手放出一个火花，引来母兽注意，索尔正在兴头上，见林德龙调头飞向洛基，不由得担心起来，不顾自己周身伤痕累累，纵身一跃，抓住了林德龙的长尾。尖刺伤了他的手掌，但索尔却不肯放手，而是紧抓着林德龙的尾巴，巨龙难以飞远，他嗅闻着空气中的味道，似乎察觉到洛基从它的巢穴中盗走了一枚卵，发出一阵尖利的怒吼，煽动翅膀，朝洛基所在的地方喷出了火焰。洛基灵巧地跃开，巨龙再次飞上天空，尾巴疯狂甩动，索尔紧抓着它的尾巴，向它的脊背攀爬。就在此时空中出现了异动，另一只林德龙毫无预兆地降落，一只利爪刺穿了索尔的肩膀，将他从母兽的背上抓下来，扔向了地面。

洛基吓得脸色苍白，立刻释放出一阵浓雾，朝索尔坠地的地方奔去。索尔结结实实地砸进了岩石之间，半边身体都是血，不过还醒着，对洛基挤出一个笑脸：“你没事吧？”

洛基咬咬牙，一把将索尔从地上拉起来，借着浓雾的掩饰逃进了一条隧道。索尔现在的状态无法穿越黑洞，他们走不远，只能暂时离开两头林德龙再做打算。洛基带着索尔穿到一处山脉间，找到了一个山洞钻进去，将索尔放在地上，仔细查看他的伤势。他的肩膀被巨龙的利爪穿透了，血肉模糊，黑色的血水不断涌出，伤口周围的皮肤一片青紫。林德龙的利爪有毒，洛基没有想到自己心血来潮想拿一枚龙蛋，却引出了如此严重的后果。他扯开索尔伤口处的衣服，手指染了毒血，抖个不停。索尔还有意识，他躺着，一动不动，两只眼睛呆滞地看着洛基手忙脚乱地擦拭自己伤口流出的鲜血。

洛基要紧嘴唇，深吸了几口气，想起了芙丽嘉教他的几个咒语，先替索尔止了血，他从自己准备的魔法空间里取出水来冲洗索尔的伤口，除此之外他无计可施，治愈咒无法解毒，他必须想办法除去林德龙的毒性，否则索尔说不定会死。洛基呆呆地看了一会儿索尔的伤口，思索着他所知道的几个方法。索尔稍微清醒了一些，张开眼睛看着面前的洛基，他自己固然十分狼狈，但洛基看起来也不怎么光彩，他的脸色惨白，面颊上还沾着灰尘与血水，惊惶地看着索尔的伤口。索尔咳嗽了几声，吐出一口黑血：“这可有点不妙。”

“别多说话……”洛基烦躁不安地说，见索尔试图坐起来，忙把他按回地上，“林德龙的爪子毒性很强，你觉得怎么样？”

“还行吧。”索尔觉得浑身乏力，老实地顺着洛基躺下不动，“别害怕，洛基，我不会死的。”

洛基不出声，索尔的伤势实在不怎么乐观，如果他不是奥丁之子，恐怕早已在毒爪下丧命了。

“我们应该去世界之树，”索尔上气不接下气地说，“你不是说乌尔德泉水有治愈之力吗？”

“即使你没受伤，要去世界之树也很难……”洛基咬着手指，算计着从这里移动到世界之树所需要的法力，所幸他们所在之处到处都是黑洞入口，要穿越到世界之树的泉水尽头并非绝无可能，但索尔伤势太重，在穿越的过程中难保不会有什么变化，洛基不敢冒险。

“没关系，就这么办吧。”索尔又咳嗽了几声，伸出手拉住了洛基的手，“我不会死的，还不到我去英灵殿的日子呢。”他勉强笑出了声，嘴角的鲜血流下，打湿了他的金发，“要是让父亲和母亲知道这件事，咱们可就有大麻烦了。”

洛基咬了咬嘴唇，尽管海姆达尔的眼睛看不到这个地方，但索尔说得不错，如果奥丁知道索尔跟着自己来到林德龙的繁殖地，又因为自己偷蛋而受伤，不知道会引发何等轩然大波。乌尔德泉水能治愈一切伤口，他并非没有考虑过这个可能性，只是担心索尔的伤情。他犹豫不决地看了一眼索尔，索尔满不在乎地抬手擦点脸上的血水，按着洛基的肩膀站了起来：“走吧，等这件事情解决了，咱们再回来，你要多少蛋都行。”

洛基叹了一口气，知道哥哥毕竟不会真的错过自己的小动作。他走上前一步，搂住了索尔的身体，将他的重量放在自己的肩膀上，支撑着他走出了山洞：“你可得抓紧我，要是被黑洞撕裂、丢了一条手，乌尔德泉水也治愈不了你了。”

“别担心，”索尔大笑，“我会紧紧抓着你，绝不放手。”洛基迈开步子，索尔便努力跟上，他胸口剧痛，呼吸艰难，但仍勉力靠着洛基的身体前行。四周一片黑暗，他感觉到一股极大的力量在拉扯自己的身体，伤口撕裂，鲜血再次涌出，索尔从未感受过这样的疼痛，他在黑暗中忍耐，紧抓着洛基的手，时间变得无比漫长，每一次当他觉得自己已经支撑到极限、就要失去意识时，便更贴近洛基一些，靠着他身体的温度安慰自己，好不在黑洞中迷失。不知道如此循环了多久，索尔听到了潺潺流水声，他闭上眼睛，整个人的分量都倒进了洛基的怀抱。

再醒来时，索尔发现自己躺在泉水之中，温暖的泉水流过他的身体，他低头看肩膀，那里已经完好如初，乌尔德泉水不但愈合了他的伤口，更带走了林德龙的毒性。索尔觉得暖洋洋的，舒服极了，一动也不想动，仿佛回到了童年时代，睡在母亲温暖的怀里。生命之树长在乌尔德泉水中央，庞大无垠的树冠笼罩了整个天空，枝叶仍在不断延伸，根部没有尽头，除此之外整个世界都是雪白的，一切都成了虚空。这里是所有生命的起源与终点，时间在此毫无意义。索尔又躺了一会儿，终于坐起来寻找洛基的身影。他在世界之树的另一边看到了洛基，洛基站在乌尔德泉水中，望着树干出神。索尔顺着他的视线望去，看到了一对奥德利多尔挂在树干上，安静地依偎着彼此，触角相互抚摸，看起来十分亲密。这对奥德利多尔比被索尔弄坏的那对更大，背甲闪烁着曼妙的金色光芒。索尔从未见过这样美丽的情景，他看了一会儿这对甲虫，又将视线转到洛基身上，洛基一眨不眨地望着奥德利多尔们，这时候索尔忽然意识到他的幼弟确已在不知不觉间长大成人：洛基的身高几与自己相仿，骨骼舒展，手脚细长，总是梳理得一丝不苟的黑发被黑洞弄散了，挡住了雪白无瑕的脸颊。他那双绿色的眼睛如此青翠透彻，如同世界之树的叶子一样独一无二。他望着那对甲虫，目光专注无比，仿佛它们是这世界上唯一值得关注的东西。索尔不想打扰洛基，他看起来平和满足，但索尔想起了被自己打坏的那对标本，到底还是悄声问：“你想要这对虫子吗？”

洛基似乎被惊吓到了，转头看索尔，索尔站在树下，衣衫湿透，肩膀上的伤口却已经痊愈如初，脸色也康健多了。洛基放下了心，开口问：“你觉得怎么样？”

“好极了，谢谢你带我来这儿。”索尔又指着那对奥德利多尔问，“你想要这对甲虫吗？”

洛基看起来十分动心，正要点头，就在这时一对奥德利多尔中较小的那只动了动，往树干上方爬了几步。另一只也跟上了它，两只甲虫似乎一刻也不愿意分开，紧紧依偎着彼此，十分费力地向枝干上方攀爬。索尔跃跃欲试，正打算动手捉拿，洛基却摇了摇头：“不，让它们自由自在地去吧。”他说，转身抓住了索尔的手，“我们该回阿斯嘉德了。”

“你不是很喜欢它们吗？”索尔迷茫地问，在他的认知中，喜欢什么就该索取，他弄坏了洛基的宝贝标本，恨不得能立刻捉到这对奥德利多尔好补偿洛基。洛基回头看了一眼那对爬远的奥德利多尔：“它们活着，这很好。”他答非所问，“我们不该在这里待太久，快走吧，再迟父亲可要怀疑了。”

索尔看不透洛基的念头，但他近来很少猜到洛基的想法，他觉得这个弟弟越来越难读懂，好在洛基看起来并没有不悦的样子，于是他跟上了洛基：“好吧，不过如果你以后想要它们，或者别的什么，我一定为你办到。”

洛基淡然一笑，打开了返回阿斯嘉德的通路，“破损的东西总是破损了，不能修复，也不能取代，但林德龙的蛋足够补偿，所以别放在心上了，哥哥。”

“有时候我真不知道你那个漂亮的小脑袋里装着什么。”索尔叹了一口气，洛基笑出了声，“你这是在夸我英俊吗？”

索尔也笑了，他是从来不关注这些的，他又看了看洛基的脸，弟弟确实已经与他并肩了，他望着洛基潮湿的黑发和雪白的脸颊，脑子里第一个想到的却不是“英俊”，而是“漂亮”，不过那对他来说分别不大，他只知道洛基的模样赏心悦目，比宫廷中许多精心修饰的仕女要可爱得多。但不知为何，索尔觉得继续这个话题并不妥当，因此他一笑了事，搂着洛基的肩膀踏上了回家的路。两位王子结束了一场短暂的冒险，悄然回到阿斯嘉德，经过彩虹桥时，海姆达尔十分谨慎地望着他们，询问他们是否带回了不属于阿斯嘉德的东西。洛基当然不会承认，索尔也没打算出卖弟弟，事实上他很好奇洛基带回来的蛋能派上什么用场，但洛基却再也没提起过这回事。后来索尔再去洛基的房间时，发现装着那对破损的奥德利多尔的盒子也消失不见了。他曾经问过洛基，洛基说留着也没什么意义，所以丢掉了，数百年过去，索尔早就忘记了那一日两人心血来潮的冒险、忘记了世界之树下洛基怔怔望着奥德利多尔们的模样，直到洛基死去。

索尔沿着金宫空旷的长廊漫步，阿斯嘉德的天空填满了绚烂的颜色，他望着远处的星光，以及毁坏的彩虹桥，想着洛基放手坠落黑洞的模样。他深吸了一口气，胸口空落落的，自那日之后索尔没有为洛基流过泪，他似乎尚未相信他的兄弟已经不在了。他收回视线，不知为何，数百年前那次历险忽然重回脑海，鬼使神差，索尔快步走向洛基的居室。这栋宫殿没有任何变化，佣人们仍尽责打扫，洛基用过的东西都原封不动摆在原地，他的书本，他的睡袍，他的铠甲。索尔看着洛基收集了上千年的各色古怪玩意，心中忽然起了一个执念，他要找到那对奥德利多尔。

这毫无意义，洛基已经坠入宇宙深渊，索尔失去了伴他长大的幼弟，寻回数百年前被自己失手打坏的一对标本并不能改变什么，但索尔觉得自己一定要找到那对奥德利多尔。他放下手里的妙尔尼尔，不顾体统地在洛基床前跪下，搜捡床下堆着的箱子罐子，又打开洛基的衣柜及书桌，他将弟弟的房间翻得乱七八糟，却一无所获，既找不到那对奥德利多尔，也找不到那一日洛基偷来的林德龙蛋。那个午后被洛基藏得严严实实，毫无痕迹，索尔呆呆地看着自己弄出来的一地狼藉，想起站在世界之树下的洛基的模样，泪水忽然涌出眼眶。

微风拂过，撩起洛基漆黑的头发，他的脸颊雪白无瑕，双眼碧绿闪亮，他眼中有着那对奥德利多尔的倒影，他说，没有用的，哥哥，你弄坏了其中一只，再也没办法修补了。

可是索尔仍想要修补，他想要填上那条漆黑的裂痕，让奥德利多尔的背甲完好如初，他想将那对黄金般闪亮的甲虫献给他唯一的兄弟。

他想要洛基回来。

年轻的雷神站在弟弟的房间里痛哭流涕，泪水打湿了他的铠甲。当索尔终于止住泪水后，他发现芙丽嘉站在宫殿门口，双手垂在身前，安静地望着他。

“母亲……”索尔哽咽着说，他不觉得窘迫，也不以自己的泪水为耻，他失去了兄弟，却从未来得及哀悼他。

“我和你一样想念他。”芙丽嘉柔声说，走进房间，拥抱自己的儿子，用柔软温暖的手指梳理他被泪水打湿的金发。她拉着索尔在一张尚完好的椅子上坐下：“你这是怎么了？”她看着被索尔翻弄得乱七八糟的东西，“你在找什么？”

“您还记得您送给他的那对奥德利多尔标本吗？”索尔问，芙丽嘉怔了一下，“我想你弄错了，我从未送过那份礼物。”

索尔有些茫然地看着母亲紫罗兰色的双眼，他想起洛基说过，那对甲虫之所以珍贵，是因为它们不死不灭，彼此忠贞，至死不渝，但他的弟弟又笑着说那不过是个传说，他只是看中它们华丽的外表。洛基说过太多谎话，索尔已经无从分辨真假，如果那对标本不是来自芙丽嘉，洛基又是从哪里弄到的呢？

“您知道奥德利多尔，对吗？”索尔问，芙丽嘉点了点头：“长在世界之树上的甲虫，不死不灭，彼此忠贞，至死不渝。那甲虫是很罕见的，孩子，你怎么突然提起这些？”

“我不知道……”索尔望着空荡荡的宫殿，“我曾见过它们，和洛基一起……就在世界之树上。”

“喔，我的孩子……”芙丽嘉叹了口气，“那不太可能，传说中它们只会为……爱人而现身。”她怜爱地抚摸索尔的肩膀，“你为什么不去休息一下呢？”

索尔沉默不语，过了片刻，他擦掉脸颊上的泪水，离开了洛基的宫殿。那之后又过了数年，再后来洛基自宇宙缝隙归来，他问索尔，你曾为我哀悼吗，索尔说，是啊，我为你哀悼，一次又一次。一次又一次，他失去洛基，又找回他，他不再为洛基的“死亡”而悲泣，他觉得洛基总会回到他身边。阿斯嘉德消散后，他们漂流在宇宙中，某个百无聊赖的夜晚，两人相依偎着，躺在索尔卧室的床上，索尔又想起了那对奥德利多尔，他对洛基提起“那对金色的虫子”，洛基想了片刻，才略有些惊讶地说：“你竟然还记得那些？”

“我一直好奇它们到底怎么样了，你真的丢掉它们了？”

洛基摇摇头：“我费了很大力气才找到那对甲虫，怎么会轻易丢掉？”他的手掌中凭空出现一只盒子，比数百年前那只更为精致，盒子开启了，那对甲虫柔和的金色光芒填满了房间。索尔看了一眼，一只完好无损，另一只背甲上仍带着那道裂痕。

“那那天你偷来的那颗林德龙蛋呢？”索尔兴致勃勃地问，洛基笑出了声：“你今天是怎么了？怎么老是说这些没用的？蛋当然孵化了啊。”他给索尔看一段回忆：年幼的林德龙在隐秘之地破壳而出，同样年轻的洛基兴奋地将那只幼龙送回了繁殖地。

“我差点被他的妈妈杀死，你就这么把他送回去了？”索尔不满地说，洛基摇摇头：“不，在那只龙心里，我是他破壳后见到的第一个人，所以我才是他的母亲。”他自己似乎也觉得这话有些好笑，于是笑出了声，靠上索尔坚实的肩膀，“不说这些了，哥哥，你是打算回忆往事呢，还是再给我一个吻？”

索尔装作思考，但他的手臂已经搂紧了洛基的身体，指尖摩挲着洛基肩头光滑的皮肤，“我可不止要给你一个吻。”他大笑，声音洪亮，仅剩的一只眼中满怀爱意，想起了在世界之树上看到的那对彼此恩爱的奥德利多尔甲虫，亲吻他劫后余生的兄弟。

再后来，索尔又失去了洛基，他一个人茫然行走在宇宙之中，有一天他做了一个梦，他回到了世界之树下，那里亿万年不曾变化，天空一片雪白，时间与空间全部消失，只余下世界之树的枝干。乌尔德泉水汩汩流淌，世界之树悄然延伸，绿叶绽开，碧绿如同洛基的双眼。年少的邪神站在树干之下，仰望树干上那对金灿灿的奥德利多尔，两只甲虫彼此触摸，十分缠绵，其中一只的背甲绽开，现出了一道黝黑的裂痕。

“哥哥，”洛基轻声说，“就算你是无所不能的雷神，也无法修补这只甲虫的背甲了。”他的声音那样柔软低沉，索尔伸出手，想要将他拉入怀抱，“我会为你找到一对更好的。”他承诺，他的心中空荡荡的，他知道他找不到更好的替换了。

“没用的，”洛基回答，他的身影伴随着那对甲虫，化作金色烟尘，消散在世界之树的枝叶中，“但那没有关系，哥哥，因为它们不死不灭，彼此忠贞，至死不渝。”


End file.
